


The Heart Grows Fonder

by veryAverage



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryAverage/pseuds/veryAverage
Summary: "it wasn't official yet, no one had said the magic words, but the ball was in motion with no stops or blockades in the way"Peter is suffering (just like me) at the love of his life's wedding.





	

There was nothing for Peter to do but watch as the love of his life married someone else. Well, it wasn't official yet, no one had said the magic words, but the ball was in motion with no stops or blockades in the way. Bucky had made his choice, he had picked Steve. There was no avoiding the truth now. It would eventually stop hurting, according to Tony and Natasha. They were the only ones who really knew the extent of his relationship with Bucky and had been the first ones he called once the invitation came in the mail for the wedding. He had spent the two days after that crying and surprisingly the two had come to his rescue after a couple of missed calls. 

 

Now, Peter was flanked by the two of them, hands held loosely in theirs, Tony on his left and Natasha on his right. He hadn't been paying attention to the priest, the words floating through one ear and out the other. He was distracted by what had happened just before the service had started.

 

Surprisingly Bucky had been the one to reach out first, texting Peter to come to the back. Walking through the halls Peter didn't feel anything but disgust for himself as he hoped that this would be the point that Bucky would try and take him back. He tried to crush the hope that had wormed its way into his chest and knocked lightly on the door marked  _ Groom _ .

 

“Come in,” Peter’s heart jumped up into his throat at the sound of Bucky's voice.

 

Opening the door he didn't see the same Bucky that was paraded around to the public. Instead he found a man in a white suit that was confused and trying in vain to sort out his feelings, needing someone to bare his soul to.

 

“Do you ever regret it?” Bucky didn't turn around, but his blue eyes found Peter’s brown ones in the mirror, “The choices that you've made that all leads up to one moment that just went all wrong.”

 

Peter shut the door, thinking carefully about the answer. It was a pretty broad question, but did he mean dating Peter, breaking up with him, choosing Steve, the pending wedding.

 

“Sometimes,” Peter answered slowly, “but I try to live with them because if you spend too much time thinking about what ifs, then there's no time for you to focus on the present.”

 

At that Bucky turned towards Peter, “Do you regret dating me?”

 

“No,” this answer came easier, quicker, “for better or worse, you're an important part of my life. I learned a lot of things because of our time dating.”

 

“Even if no matter what choice you could've made ended with me marrying Steve?” Bucky’s voice quieted as he looked down and tied his tie.

 

“Nah,” Peter answered easily, leaning back against the door feigning his casual attitude, “There were a lot of good times that I wouldn't trade for anything in the world. I love you Bucky, if… marrying Steve is what's going to make you happy, then I don't want to be the one to get in the way of that,” Peter looked down at his watch, missing the way Bucky’s head shot up and stared incredulously, “I should probably go, it’s almost time for the wedding to start.”

 

Peter left after that, meeting Natasha outside of the chapel doors. She didn't comment on how long he had been in the “bathroom,” just smiled sadly at him and led him to where Tony had claimed seats for the three of them.

 

Drawn from his thoughts, Peter could hear the concerned murmurs of the people around him as Bucky raced past the pews and out the doors. At the front Steve stared at the empty place where his fiancé had just been, looking hurt and confused at his disappearance. 

 

The priest didn't look too worried, just patted Steve on the shoulder, “Don't worry, my boy, I'm sure he just had an unexpected bout of nerves. Maybe someone should go check up on him, make sure that he’s alright.”

 

Natasha stood up before he had even finished his sentence, pulling Peter along with her, “We’ll go, sir.” The priest nodded and led Steve over to one of the first rows of pews and sat him down. Most of the people didn't know who the two of them were, just that they were Bucky’s close friends and that they were two of the three people Bucky had invited.

 

Hand held tightly, Peter stumbled after Natasha as she exited the chapel and got to the entrance of the main hall, “Wait, Nat, where are we going?”

 

She barely looked back as she answered, “Bucky needs you.”

 

Peter didn't know how to respond to that so he didn't say anything. After a minute they were in front of the door. Natasha turned to Peter, reaching to grab his other hand and hold it in hers, “Will you help him?”

 

Peter nodded hesitantly and she squeezed his hands in reassurance. Natasha smiled and knocked on the door marked  _ Groom _ . There was a moment of silence before Natasha spoke a couple of Russian words through the door. What ever she said must've worked because almost instantly Bucky opened the door. He paused and looked at Peter, like he couldn't believe he was there, before grabbing one of his hands and pulling him into the room.

 

Peter let himself be pulled in, let himself be pulled against Bucky’s chest. Bucky wrapped his arms around Peter, leaning down and letting his head rest in the place where Peter’s neck and shoulder met. The door shut softly with a click and the two of the stood there in silence for a few minutes.

 

“I don't want to marry Steve,” Bucky started his voice muffled by the suit that Peter was wearing, “I don't want to marry Steve but, for some odd reason, I don't want to lose him either.”

 

Peter could feel his heart sinking, “You should probably tell him that. I'm sure he'd understand.”

 

Peter tried to back out of the hug, pushing at Bucky’s chest lightly, but Bucky’s arms just tightened, making Peter stop his movements. Bucky lifted his head and looked Peter directly in his eyes.

 

“I don't want Steve the same way that I want you,” Peter was shocked but Bucky plowed on, “Steve has always been my best friend and you are too, but in a completely different sense. You make me want to be a better person and whenever I'm not with you, it's like everything is wrong with the world.”

 

Peter swallowed, “Buck, I'm kind of confused.”

 

Bucky laughed, as his eyes got suspiciously wet, “Peter Parker, I love you. I've loved you since we first met and you called me a stalker before trying to punch me in the face,” Bucky leaned down and pressed his forehead onto Peter’s, “I made a mistake, and if I could go back and change it than I would, I would change every single choice I made that led us here.”

 

Peter let the words settle in his head before pressing his face into Bucky’s neck, “You're such a stupid idiot, I hate you,” Peter’s voice was thick, “If you wanted to get married to someone I would've done it.”

 

Bucky just laughed and press a wet kiss to Peter's temple, ignoring the wetness growing on his shirt and his cheeks.


End file.
